


Friday, November 4th

by MrsOkita



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOkita/pseuds/MrsOkita
Summary: It's been one year since Damian Wayne first kissed Jonathan Kent, and they never spoke about it. Until now.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Friday, November 4th

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to acknowledge teen!Jon in my life, so here he’s the nice, sweet baby three years younger than Damian (not really a baby in this fic, tho). Also, because DC is always a mess with deaths and resurrections, everyone is alive and well.
> 
> I’m sorry for any mistakes and all, this is just a short fun I had while stuck with the end of another Jondami fic I was originally writing.

Jon’s apartment is small, a cheap pay rent he can afford while he’s still on first year of college. His bedroom barely fits his own bed and a closet, so he always hits something when he comes back from patrolling and enters through his window on a hurry, and always muffs an _ouch_ against Damian’s mouth.

Jon wonders, once or twice, and maybe today is the third time, why the rush. It’s still frantic and desperate every time, since the first one, exactly one year ago. He thinks of questioning Damian if he knows this - that today is the exact day they first kissed, by an absolute accident, after the adrenaline of fighting and perhaps thinking they could be dead. Jon still remembers how Damian tasted that day, and how he kissed him like he would indeed die, anytime soon, and that was all the moment he had to kiss another person.

They went without mentioning it one entire month. Every time they met again, at Metropolis or Gotham, or anywhere other superheroes’ needs took them, Damian kind of avoided him. He didn’t stay long at places when they were left alone, and his answers to any of Jonathan’s question were always short one sentences. Jon also got to find out by the newspaper that Damian dated a businessman’s daughter for about two weeks, then ended by allegedly incompatibility on their schedules. 

Then the Scarecrow did a massive attack on Metropolis one day, a month after Jon felt like he last spoke and worked decently alongside Robin. Apparently the villain liked trying out new cities to spread fear after he had his hit on Blüdhaven. Damian appeared that time, because god forbidden a bat let anyone take care of a Gothamite outlaw by themselves.

It was kind of a hard time, to be sincere. Unlike Nightwing, Jon did have things to fear. And certainly also had Damian, despite the tough façade, after living the past that he had. When they finally got Scarecrow, Damian was panting. He wiped a string of blood from his mouth, and Jon simply _stared._ One month. They haven’t talked about it, and yet here they were, fighting crime like nothing was out of extraordinary. Jon’s unmoving gaze got Damian’s attention; he frowned at him and asked “What?”

So Jon did what he wanted to. He stepped closer to Damian in one swift motion and kissed him.

Damian did make a surprised noise and stood still for a fraction of second before Jon felt his gloved fingers on his hair, the movement of his jaw as he kissed him back, hard and eager. Damian’s hand descend to grab Jon’s shirt by the S on his chest and he pulled him, and they stumbled, until a nearby empty alley. Jon reluctantly let go of Damian’s mouth to descend kisses along his neck, allowing himself to bite it as Damian inclined his head and grunted what was possibly a repressed moan.

Then Damian adjusted himself against the wall and Jon got momentarily afraid that the spell was broken. He looked up at Damian’s frowned face and heard him say,

“This place is disgusting”.

Jonathan didn’t care to comment how a Metropolis alley could be any more disgusting than any place they had at Gotham because he had much more urgent matters at hand. He stopped both of his hands at Damian’s hips, fighting the urge of descending them just a bit between his legs, just for one tiny, little second to be able to…

“Want to get out of here?”

Jon was seventeen then, full of libido and boldness. His voice was a hoarse whisper, because he felt breathless and excited, and there was nothing more that he wanted at that moment than to feel Damian’s bare skin.

Damian went silent for what felt like decades of torture, his eyes under Robin’s mask scanning Jon’s face, without Jon knowing too much what he intended to find there. Jon’s eyes, in its turn, lowered again to Damian’s kiss swollen red lips, because he swore, if the answer was no, he had to at least kiss them senseless one last, _lasting_ time.

“Is your place far?”, was what Damian said, finally, perhaps finding whatever he was looking for. Jon grinned, his fingers moving from Damian’s hips to his belt, 

“There’s no far for me. I can fly, remember?”

So Jon flew them. He was still in last year of High School, so that meant he lived with his parents and was so glad that the Scarecrow was his responsibility because famous journalists Lois and Clark were traveling for work. The space was a ton better than Jon’s current tiny apartment, though, and, ironically, thinking from a distance, it was one of the slowest nights they had, all the usual rush considering. Jon did took off Robin’s clothes as if they were on fire, but he took his sweet time kissing the full dimension of Damian’s tanned skin, all the path of his chest, his well defined abdomen muscles, to end up sucking Damian’s dick on his childhood bed, the same one Damian used to sit on to play videogames.

Talk about irony of fate. If anyone would’ve told Jon that before, he would be utterly shocked.

After that they ended up having a… thing. Jon doesn’t know how to name it, even now, because it consists on deep kisses and mind blowing sex every time they meet. He’s sure Damian started having much more _patrolling business_ or _Wayne Enterprise’s business_ near Metropolis than before, but he doesn't comment on it because he’s had his fair share of fake sudden concern for Gotham’s welfare that led him to pay casual vigilant visits. When it completed circa of eight months of that, Damian dropped the formalities of excuses when he just jumped at Jon’s apartment window one night.

Jon was wearing civilian clothes, doing calculus homework on his computer desk. He turned his head when he heard the noise, which was clearly just to catch his attention, since Damian didn’t deliberately make _noises_ when he was around city as Robin. Jon furrowed his brows, confused,

“Dam-”, he stopped himself to correct, “Robin? Is something wron-”

But he also didn’t finish that sentence as he became more surprised by Damian removing his uniform gloves, holding Jon’s head with both hands and kissing him. He mentioned no patrolling, no family business to take care of. Later, when they were both naked on Jonathan’s too narrow bed, and Jon was almost dozing off in dreamland because he had a full day of studying, Damian spoke:

“Alfred died”. Jon’s eyes snapped open like he just got injected with a high dose of adrenaline, until Damian completed: “The cat”.

“ _Oh_ ”, Jon turned to the side, hair messy on the pillow, while Damian was staring at some fixed point on the ceiling. He let one hand go up to Damian’s chest and trace mindless patterns on his skin. Alfred, the cat, was facing kidney problems for a while now. “I’m sorry to hear that. Did you already bury him?”

“Just did”.

Then Damian glanced back at him, focused on his eyes for a second before looking up. “Your hair is chaotic”.

“Don’t _say_ that”, Jon complained, his hand previously over Damian’s torso going up to try to sooth it, to absolute no avail. Damian held his forearm and pulled it aside from his face to lean over and kiss him again; Jon just let him, and barely registered the words he murmured when they broke apart,

“It looks nice anyway. Thank you for having me”.

That was a first for other similar nights. They still met on patrolling, or fake patrolling, or business trips, or fake business trips, but now they could add just showing up with no official reasons other than to touch each other. That’s where they stand, now, one year since Damian suddenly kissed him after a fight. Fumbling over clothes that are left scattered on Jonathan’s apartment floor, Damian’s body fully on top of his, Jon’s mind is going back and forth on memories just like those and yet always different. Damian’s mouth goes from his neck to his lips until he stops, frowning, and gets up.

Jon sits, startled with the abrupt interruption, and watches with lips opened in shock as Damian starts to gather his clothes. He blinks a few times in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving”, Damian answers, plain and simple. Jon’s eyes widen; he doesn’t know if there's any sex etiquette written somewhere, but it surely should be rude leaving someone naked and half hard on bed with zero explanations.

"What? _Why?_ "

"You're distracted". Damian says, matter of factly, starting to put on his underwear.

"No, I'm n-", then Damian raises his head to look at him, one eyebrow arched. He's just in his black boxers, standing at the end of Jon's bed, and he's just as gorgeous as when Jon first had that vision, one year ago. "Well, ok, I am. But it's nothing like…", Jon stops, breathes deep, and decides to turn this one around, like reverse psychology, "Do you know what day is today?"

Damian furrows his brows, "Friday, November 4th".

"Yeah, technically speaking", Jon rolls his eyes. Damian pulls Jon's computer's chair over and sits on it, facing Jon still on bed. He doesn't put on any more clothes, which kind of makes serious talks hard. Jon tries again, hesitant, "But what I meant to say is-"

"Yes", Damian cuts him abruptly, "I do know what day is today. Is that what's bothering you?"

Before answering, Jon reaches for the blanket to put it over his lower body; he feels rather exposed talking about things like that while fully naked. If he’s honest, he feels rather exposed talking about things like that. Period.

"Not bothering”, he speaks, then, “Just remembering". Damian’s still questioning gaze makes him continue: "You gave me quite a shock that day".

Damian raises one eyebrow. "You gave me quite a shock when we fought Scarecrow the next month".

Jon smiles at that, because Damian really does know what day is today. "By kissing you or taking you over to my parents' house?"

Damian frowns, seeming to be really considering the question. "Both."

"To be fair, you did pull me to an alley to ravish me", Jon teases, and sees Damian shift uncomfortable on the chair. It's adorable. It's also a first, because they never talked about any of this. With or without clothes on. Jon thinks it’s maybe an open crack he can try to reach and find _something_. He just doesn’t know exactly what yet.

"A guy from college asked me out this week", Jon says. Damian looks bothered and mildly confused for a second before questioning:

"So you have a boyfriend now or something? Is this what this is about?"

Jon breathes out, " _No_ ", and he kind of wishes it was _yes_ , just to see Damian's reaction, "I told him I am already seeing someone. But the fact is that I don't know if I am".

The room is silent for a long while. Then Damian passes a hand through his hair, that is not that aligned as usual, where Jon's fingers were previously, not many minutes ago, been pulling and diving in. He suddenly doesn't know if it'll happen again, and wonders why their casual fuck turned into this mess today.

"Why not?", Jon hears him question. It's not what he expected; if anything, Jon really thought Damian would say something along the lines of _if it's because of me, don't bother, go out on your date._

"Well, for a start, someone and I never talked about what been sleeping together for a year mean. I don't really even know if someone is not sleeping with someone else at the same time".

"I'm not", Damian cuts. Jon hears it, but goes on without any comment on that,

"Also, I don't know if someone is just interested in my sexy body", he tries for the lame joke to lighten up the atmosphere, but Damian doesn't laugh. Doesn't even crack a smile. Jon's voice is low when he continues, "Or if he actually, truly likes me".

Damian only stares at him. Intense, unmoving green eyes, with dark, blown up pupils on the faint light of Jon's room.

"Do _you_ truly like someone?", Damian asks, then, and that's an easy one. Jon knows the answer without thinking too much and, at that point, he also doesn't care much about the outcome either. It's already done, isn't it? They can't undo this entire conversation and just go back to kisses and moans like it never happened.

Maybe he'll see another month of Damian avoiding him like a plague, but he's lived through it before.

"Yes", Jon says, firm and decided, a Superman type of bravery that would make his dad proud, "Very much so".

Damian doesn't say anything to that. He just stays there, sitting on the chair, legs opened with both elbows on his _delicious_ thighs. Jon sighs and reclines his body, his weight supported by his hands palmed on the bed.

Damian doesn't bother to disguise his gaze lowering from Jon's to his naked torso, openly displayed in front of him. So Jon tries his shot at normalcy. Normalcy might be less pressuring, even reassuring. It’s how he’ll definitely know if they still can mend this or if it’s gone, by an absolute accident, just like it began. 

"Want to come back here?", Jon says, motioning to the bed with his head. He still has nothing but a sheet covering his hips, and Damian still has nothing but boxers on. If the conversation didn't work, they can try something else they are more familiar with, can't they?

He’s able to see that Damian _wants_ indeed, it's all over the way he stares at Jon. So when Damian opens his mouth, Jon expects an acceptance or a denial, but he doesn't expect what he actually says:

"I truly like you too". And Jon _knows_ the impact a bullet has when it hits someone's heart because he literally had taken a few in his life. It has absolutely nothing on this. "Very much so".

Oh my god, Jon thinks, he might _die._ It's possible, right? Dying of overflowing contentment. He can't help a grin so wide that totally embarrasses Damian, he can notice it. He wants to retort something clever and cool, but he just can't. Stop. Smiling.

"Stop looking like that", Damian complains, and Jon still can't end the large smile on his face, it's like he's broken and is never going back to normal, ever again.

"Like what?", he questions, amused, just for the heck of it.

"Like you're so fucking happy". And Jon can _swear_ he saw a faint blush appear on Damian's cheek. It's his jackpot day.

"Maybe it's because I am", he says, then, and moves his hands to recline himself even more backwards on the bed. He tries hard for seductive, but his smile is still too big to be remotely sexy, "If you come back here, I can show you how much".

Damian smirks at that, so Jon knows that he's finally a little more comfortable again. He gets up from the chair and walks back on the bed’s direction, on _Jon_ ’s direction, kneeling and pulling the sheets aside once again. Jon interrupts him before he lowers his head for a kiss:

"Aren't you going to take these back off?", he pulls the waistband of Damian's black boxers and sees him arching one eyebrow. Seductive. Jon always loses on that account.

"Why don't you?"

Jon practically melts under him. He’ll definitely be glad to.

-

They’re laying on post-orgasm afterglow when Jon gets an idea. He’s excited about all of these new possibilities; of dating, of calling Damian his boyfriend, of being able to simply _compliment_ him without sounding weird and pushy. His voice is eager when he asks,

“Can I take you over to my parents' next weekend?"

Damian moves a bit on the bed, and Jon wonders if he went too far too fast, but Damian’s voice is very secure when he answers, "Yes". 

Jon is grinning madly again. Watch out, The Joker.

"I'm not sure they're going to like it, though", Damian ponders, head on the crook of Jon’s neck, breath a warm blow of air against Jon’s skin, voice low like he’s cozy and at peace, and not anxious to leave and pretend to be unaffected by _this._

"Nah, they'll be cool with it", Jon considers. Perhaps not mother, at first, because she can be way more protective than father, and she does have a lot to say about having a relationship with superheros, and it’s nothing usually very nice. But she’ll eventually get there, because she also has a lot to say on the _good_ parts as well. "I'm more afraid of _your_ family".

Jon feels Damian smirking against him, "My mom will definitely be thrilled with the perspective of _your_ bloodline in the family. She'll probably start to research ways for us to have biological babies".

Jon laughs loud at that. Damian raises up his head to stare at him,

“Do you think it’s a joke?”

“Surely not”, Jon laughs more. “You might not want to tell _my_ mother that”.

“Wasn’t planning to”.

“Hey”, Jon tries to cool down, a hint of amusement still on his eyes as he stares back at Damian, with his head on his pillow and his body touching him almost fully on the narrow space. He tries out, “Do you think we should have pet names?”

Damian doesn't waste time to reply, “Absolutely not”.

Well, perhaps not all of the new possibilities are available. It’s okay, though. Jon can wait. Maybe he can try again in another year.


End file.
